degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Googly19/BGC1 MEXICO Episode 2
Last time on BGC1 MEXICO 7 original girls were picked to stay in a big mansion Daisy: The Cow Girl Blondie Tatiana: The Six Feet Bitch Victoria: The Ghetto Peach Girl Emma: The Bubbly Angel Jacky: The Glamorous Bad Girl Darlene: The Positive Joker And Ariana: The Sweet Heart While in the house tension spread around as two girls began to not like each other {Victoria: So I look at this tall bitch Tatiana and she looks ghetto so I already don’t like her} {Tatiana: This bitch is so rude. I knew there would be at least one girl whos goanna hate me} As the girls head out on their first night in Mexico Drama erupts as there is a bar fight which cause the girls to get kicked out and makes Jacky unhappy. {Victoria: I’m so mad right now. Like really bitch. Now I have a good reason why I should pop off on Tatiana} Episode 2: Click Swirl Flush Bang Tatiana gets up from her seat and punches Victoria in the face. Everyone in the limo holds Victoria and Tatiana back. {Ariana: Today was going grate till now lol I spoke to soon} The limo reaches the house and Victoria storms out Victoria: THAT STUPID BITCH POPED MY LIP {Victoria: I’m so mad right now. Tatiana jumped out of her seat and punched me. I could have got in a hit if only the girls would let me go} Victoria: THIS BITCH IS DEAD ( She goes straight into the bathroom) Daisy: Tatiana you need to chill ok you just punched Victoria and you might go home Tatiana: I don’t care the bitch deserved it where is she anyway Daisy: No your staying in the limo until you chill out {Daisy: I’m in shocked Tatiana attacked Victoria} Jacky: Are you ok Victoria: Yes she busted my lip but it stopped bleeding Jacky: That was so not cool what Tatiana did {Jacky: What Tatiana do to Victoria was unnecessary and I lost all type of respect for her. Tatiana your disgusting go home bitch} Victoria: Shes dead Victoria goes into Tatiana’s room and grab her Jewelry she heads back into the bathroom and flushes them down the toilet Victoria: say goodbye to your cheep s*** Tatiana: OK I’m cool now Daisy: Are you sure Tatiana: Yup Tatiana gets out the limo and walks upstairs to her room Tatiana: Where are my necklaces and diamonds Darlene: Victoria took them and flush them down the toilet Tatiana: WHAT VICTORIA YOUR DEAD WHERE THE F*** ARE YOU Victoria: Right in the bathroom bitch Victoria begins to walk out Tatiana: Bitch come here Victoria: What the f*** you ……. BOOM Out of no where Tatiana comes in and nocks Victoria to the floor {Victoria: So this bitch comes out of no where and sucker pushes me to the floor like I did not see her coming} Tatiana: What now bitch Victoria gets up and slowly walk up to Tatiana. As she’s about the throw a punch Tatiana kicks her and punches her in the face which nocks Victoria’s head back. Victoria scoots back a little and Tatiana snatches up Victoria’s weave and punches her in the face a few times. Security jumps in Security: OK STOP STOP They get in between the girls and force Tatiana to let go of Victoria’s weave Tatiana:WHAT BITCH WHAT YOU JUST GOT YA ASS WOOPED NOT ONE HIT ON ME. WHOS’S STILL PRETTY ME BITCH {Darlene: Victoria just got her ass beat like she got wooped .} Victoria: SHUT UP BITCH WALK AWAY WHOS GOING HOME NOW NOT ME. {Tatiana: I don’t regret fighting Victoria. She asked for it.} Producer: Were gaonna have to ask you to stay in a hotel tonight while we figure things out ok Tatiana: ok {Tatiana: I don’t know if I’m going home tonight or if I’m coming back but I’m staying in a hotel tonight so peace out Bad girls club.} Daisy: Where are you going are you leaving . Tatiana: I don’t know the producer said maybe and I need to stay at a hotel so bye Daisy and Tatiana hug each other Daisy: I don’t want you to go home*sniff* {Daisy: I’m crying right now I don’t want to see a friend I met today go home so early. I’m shocked. Didn’t expect Tatiana to throw the first hit , did not see Victoria so bruised up and did not see a bad girl go home this early.} Tatiana: Bye( enters into the taxi) Victoria: AAAAAAAAA stop it burns Jacky: stay still I need to clean it so it doesn’t get affected. {Jacky: Victoria only has a busted lip but Tatiana go home} Ariana: Hay I know this is random but has any one see Emma Shows a scene of Emma already in bed The sun goes up and everyone wakes up from a crazy night {Emma: So I wake up in the morning feeling sick and my body hurts. Last night I blacked out so I don’t know what happened} Emma: What happened last night Ariana: Meaning you don’t remember anything Emma: No I blacked out real hard. Surprised I was not pranked yet. Ariana: There was a huge fight between Tatiana and Victoria last night. They got into a fight. Tatiana wooped Victoria and gave her a busted lip Emma: Dam {Emma: Finding out that a bad girl went home today and big blow out happened last night really scares me. Cant we all get along} Emma heads down stairs and call her boyfriend Boyfriend: Hay baby how was your night in Cabo Emma: Hay Max it was good I guess Max: You sound tired whats wrong. Emma: Well I blacked out last night my body hurts and I heard two girls got into a fight last night one is busted the other gone home. Max: Dam that sucks Emma: Yup. I wish we all can get along Max: Think about its bad girls club it doesn’t sound good ahahhah Emma: Lol ya I just wish there was no drama though {Darlene: I walk pass Emma on the phone saying she wish there was no drama. Really bitch.} Jacky:Hay you ok Victoria: YA my lip has gone down it feels better Jacky: Good now get up cause were going to the mall Victoria: kk {Jacky: I decide to go ahead and take Victoria out to get her mind off of last night} Victoria Jacky and Darlene jump into the jeep and head out. Darlene: I heard Emma on the phone like OMG I wish there was no drama I wanted to go in there and smack some sense into her. Jacky: Shes a PAB aka PUNK ASS BITCH what do you think its goanna be rainbows and sunshine all day Victoria: F*** them ok I hate them all Darlene: What if Tatiana went home Victoria: I will be so happy Jacky: and what if not Victoria: We will kick her out {Daisy: The house is quiet and I miss my girl Tatiana} DING DONG Daisy: Coming Daisy open the door and its Tatiana Daisy: OMG HIIIIIIIIIII AAAAAAAAAAAA They both hug each other . Ariana and Emma join in as well Ariana: We miss you girl. Tatiana: Thanks I miss you to {Tatiana: IM BACK BITCHES THE REAL BAD GIRL IS BACK. I cant wait to see Victoria face when she see’s me again } Victoria: I swear if she’s back I will go crazy The three girls jump out of the jeep after a long day at the mall and enter the house. Jacky: No sign of her here Darlene goes up stairs and is in shock to see Tatiana is here Darlene: Didn’t you go home Tatiana: I’m back bitch gotta a problem do something Darlene heads down stairs Darlene: OMG she’s back Victoria: WHAT Tatiana walks by and smiles Tatiana: Hi Victoria goes into the confessional /Victoria: Tatiana your dead and Ima get you out of the house/ Next Time on BGC1 MEXICO {Emma: I’m so tired of all the drama so me and Ariana plan a beach day} Emma and Ariana: WAKE UP BITCHES WERE GOING TO THE BEACH Emma and Ariana dancing in the sand Daisy and Tatiana laughing and sitting in the sand Daisy: I don’t like Victoria she’s rude {Darlene: I over heard Daisy talking s*** about me Jacky and Victoria} Victoria: What did you say about me Daisy: Watch your self don’t come here with that attitude Daisy jumps up Tatiana: DAISY NO STOP Victoria grabs Daisy hair and body slammed her into the sand {Darlene: Were back in the house and I decide to confront Daisy} Darlene: Why were you talking s*** Daisy: get out my way Darlene: no NO Daisy: Move She pushes Darlene Jacky: DON’T TOUCH HER Jacky sucker slaps Daisy Darlene: BITCH As Daisy turn around Darlene attacks her from behind by pulling her hair and pushing her Category:Blog posts